


The soft intimacy of touch

by neierathima



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neierathima/pseuds/neierathima
Summary: a short ficlet of a small moment of catharsis. season whenever you like.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 33





	The soft intimacy of touch

“I want to marry you.”

It happened in the kitchen, of course.

“ _Will._ ”

Hannibal stopped cutting.

“I want to be allowed to touch you.”

Walked around the counter to Will’s side.

“You can, Will.”

Will was still wearing his heavy winter coat and boats, frosted with fresh snow.

“All the time. In public. I want to hold hands with you whenever I want.”

Hannibal’s face was open, aching. Did Will look that desperate too?

“Will, take my hand right now.”

He did, weeping silently, let Hannibal pull him into the comfort of his arms and start to rock him gently.

“Will.”

He was crying loudly now, unable to stop himself, unable to tell where it was all coming from except that it had been building and he hadn’t even noticed. There wasn’t any name for it: not rage or euphoria or madness or love or regret or any of the other things he'd learned to feel since meeting Hannibal.

Hannibal held him and Will let himself cry.


End file.
